1, 166 Kilometros
by StanleyM
Summary: Stan podía mirar los ojos verdes de Kyle, sí. Pero la única forma en la que lo conseguía, era a través de una pantalla. Así como escuchaba su voz de un microfono y como lo sentía a su lado solo con su imaginación. Las cosas serían mucho más sencillas si no estuvieran a 1, 166 Kilometros de distancia. (100 Themes Challenge. 7-Heaven)


**1, 166 Kilometros.**

Kyle no lo recuerda, Stan tiene apenas memorias borrosas, pero aun así, sabían que alguna vez habían estado uno a lado del otro, eran pequeños, tanto como para no poder decir con seguridad que conocían el sentimiento de la presencia ajena.

¿Qué había ocurrido? El niño que parecía ser de la única familia judía en South Park, se había marchado. Una nueva idea que podía ser fácilmente considerada como precipitada había cruzado la cabeza del hombre de la casa Broflovski y había decidido mudarse, llevándose detrás, obviamente, a todos los miembros de su hogar.

Y de eso habían pasado años, diez para ser exactos, lo que nos dejaba a un chico de 17 años, solo en su habitación, únicamente iluminado por la luz que emanaba la computadora frente a él, un artefacto que se había vuelto quizá demasiado importante en su vida, no por las razones que uno pensaría por ser comunes, no, Stan no estaba enganchado a ninguna red social, de hecho, tenía un cierto rencor hacía ellas. Lo que verdaderamente hacía tan especial a aquella máquina era que le mantenía en contacto con el niño judío que le había dejado años atrás.

–¡Me caigo de sueño, Stan! –Exclamó en un susurro y con una voz que únicamente le daba más credibilidad a las palabras. La soñolienta voz llegaba a los oídos del azabache gracias a los micrófonos que tenía frente a él, y a los que tenía Kyle a su lado, porque era así que captaban su voz.

–Oh, lo siento, amigo, siempre olvido el…–Hace un gesto con las manos, apenas visible en la cámara-; Horario.

Una sonrisa débil se apodera de los labio del pelirrojo, como si fuera una forma de decir "no te preocupes", aun a través de la pantalla, él era capaz de captarlo.

–Entonces… Te dejo dormir –Finaliza, en realidad no quería, no quería despedirse, porque a penas había hablado con él en los últimos días y ya le estaba extrañando como nunca. Pero se molestaría consigo mismo si mantenía al pelirrojo despierto por su culpa. Eran precisamente esa clases de momentos en los que Stan se enojaba, se enojaba mucho y totalmente en secreto, no era justo, _odiaba los usos horarios._

Pero como de costumbre, aquella rabia se quedaba guardada dentro de él, no la compartía, ni quería hacerlo. Así que se limitó a sonreír, era una sonrisa triste pero sincera, no podría hacerle una mueca falsa a Kyle, nunca.

Hiso un gesto con la mano para decir "adiós", pero entonces la voz del judío volvió a sonar del las bocinas de su computadora y Stan, atento, desistió de cerrar la portátil.

–Vamos a dormir juntos hoy.

La suave voz de Kyle le achicaba el corazón cada vez que decía ese tipo de cosas, él jamás lo hacía, pero el otro no se cortaba para nada cuando se trataba de ese asunto. "Quisiera que estuvieras aquí", "Quería salir contigo hoy", "Creí a verte visto del otro lado de la calle". Eran comentario que siempre le dejaban mal, él trataba de no pensar, pero terminaba siempre haciéndolo, de cierto modo no podía estar en desacuerdo porque de algún modo, si Kyle no le dijera ese tipo de cosas, significaría que se las estaba guardando para sí, y Stan no quería dejarlo cargar semejantes sentimientos por sí solo.

Fue por eso que, luchando contra las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, asintió, aún si por su ventana el sol apenas se acababa de poner, aún si por la ventana de Kyle el sol apenas fuera a salir.

Tomó la portátil y vio, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, como el chico del otro lado hacía lo mismo. Acomodó la máquina contra la pared, bajo su ventana y se quedó mirando al pelirrojo, que igualmente se había acomodado ya, por un buen rato.

–Quiero un abrazo. –Protestó y de alguna forma, con eso, le dio una apuñalada más al pecho del azabache.

–Lo siento, te prometo dártelo algún día –La mirada dolida de chico también emitía cariño, mucho cariño, prometía darle algún día todos los abrazos y besos imaginarios que le entregó mediante teclas y palabras. _Odiaba la distancia._

El otro le regresó la sonrisa y se quedó dormido tan pronto cerró los ojos, fue diferente para el de ojos azules, él se quedó contemplando buen rato al chico, no importaba que tanto se lo replanteara, llegaba siempre a la conclusión de que la persona cansada que le mostraba la pantalla, era la más importante que llegaría a tener alguna vez en su vida y le mataba de la manera más dolorosa posible saber que se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia. 1,166 kilómetros, él los tenía contados. Habían sido varias las veces que había pensado que podía conseguir el dinero, podía salir un día de su casa, tomar un avión, un autobús, lo que sea y le tomarían aproximadamente 11 horas llegar a donde estaba su felicidad.

Lástima que las cosas no eran así de sencillas.

El sentimiento de impotencia hiso que sus ojos volvieran a humedecerse y se vio obligado a suspirar profundamente, como si tratara de liberarse de todo aquel doloroso sentimiento, tenía que hacerlo, él no podía llorar.

Dejó por un momento de mirar al chico dormir y pasó su mirada un poco más hacía arriba, hasta la ventana, dónde las estrellas tenían poco rato de a verse hecho visibles y pensó en lo que siempre pensaba cuando se sentía perdido, que, después de todo, él y Kyle estaban bajo el mismo cielo.

* * *

100 themes challenge. **7-Heaven. **

Si, sigo con esto, en lugar de continuar con los long fic. orz. Sorry. ¿Creyeron que estaba muerta? Pues yo tambien. (?) De alguna forma quisiera que esto calificara como un drabble, pero tengo entendido que esos tienen como 100 palabras ¿no?. Entonces estoy es un One-shot. Cortito, bastante, lo siento. Es más bien una idea, pero me gustó para la palabra "Heaven" que era la que tocaba, justamente por esa última oración. Tengo meses con esa frase presente, "Estamos bajo el mismo cielo", ¡al fin pude usarla!... Gracias por leer, btw. That's all. /Desaparece.


End file.
